


lovely view

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Tony is admiring the view in the shower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	lovely view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigmuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mug!  
> I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing Ults.
> 
> This is also for my Bingo square "No one asked you to look, Tony"

“No one asked you to look, Tony, you know?” Steve grumbled, when he noticed Tony’s gaze trailing over his naked body.

It was not uncommon for the Ultimates to have to share a post-battle shower to decontaminate and Tony had never made it a secret he found his teammates attractive. But it always felt especially intimate when it was just the two of them. None of the others had managed to get themselves doused in the weird purple goo. And Tony always had to wash of his green inertia gel.

“But it’s such a lovely view, darling” Tony replied, voice low and husky.

Steve huffed and let his own gaze travel along the wet planes of Tony’s body, making sure his face remained unimpressed. Letting Tony know how much he appreciated the view would not do. He had learned that particular lesson long ago. No matter how approachable the object of his desire seemed.

“Really, darling? I don’t do anything for you?” Tony said. Slowly he sauntered closer to Steve.

It took all of Steve’s willpower not to be affected by it.

"Contrary to popular opinion you are not everyone's type, Tony"

Tony pouted in response and said dramatically "You wound me, Steven"

Steve had to suppress a laugh at Tony's antics.

Once, he had found Tony childish, arrogant and irresponsible, but he had learned that it was just a mask he used to hide from the world. To make sure no one would get close. Especially since the cancer diagnosis.

At that thought Steve's stomach churned. Imagining a future without Tony Stark in it felt wrong. He swallowed and buried that thought deep inside his head. It would not do to dwell on it.

If Tony’s time was short, he shouldn’t waste it with grief for something that hasn’t happened yet. If Tony’s time was short, maybe Steve should make the most of it. He enjoyed the verbal cat and mouse he played with Tony, but he wanted more. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

Tony spun around, preparing for a dramatic exit, when he slipped on the wet floor. Without thinking Steve stepped forward, kneeling down and cradling Tony’s body close to his own to stop him from hitting his head.

His action caught up with him a moment later when he became aware of Tony’s wet, naked skin pressed to his.

Tony was staring up at him.

“Polite people say thank you” Steve said, raising one eyebrow. He hoped Tony wouldn’t notice that his dick was twitching with interest at the skin contact.

His hope was futile though, because Tony replied: “I know a way to show my gratefulness”, while grinding down on Steve’s crotch.

A groan slipped past Steve’s lips. Why was he fighting this so hard? If Tony really wanted him, what was stopping him? The opinion of people that had died a long time ago? He deserved to get what he wanted.

“Do you mean that?” Steve asked, barely audible.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

Slowly, Steve leaned forward, telegraphing his moves, giving Tony ample time to say stop. And then their lips were unbearably close. They were breathing the same air and Steve could feel the heat radiating from Tony’s face.

Tony’s eyes looked searchingly into his, and he seemed to find what he was looking for, because he closed the remaining bit of distance.

Steve melted against Tony. He never wanted this to stop. He hadn’t realized how desperately he had wanted Tony and now he was drowning in him, gladly.

Slowly, Tony sat himself back upright, straddling Steve’s thighs, never stopping the kiss for long.

Steve let his hands roam freely over Tony’s body, tracing patterns on the wet skin.

“Is this really happening?” Tony whispered against his lips.

Gently Steve cupped Tony’s face in his hands and looked into his bright eyes.

“I hope so,” he replied. “Should we, uhm…,” he blushed, “should we go to an actual bed?” The last words were spoken so fast they blurred together. He didn’t want to seem overeager, but the communal shower was also not where he wanted to continue this.

“Yes, please” Tony said, wearing the most genuine smile Steve had ever seen on him.


End file.
